Hydraulic systems for controlling, for example, the operative positions of vehicle mounted snowplow blades are known in the art. The hydraulic systems are generally integrated with electrical systems so as to control the movement of the blade from some sort of control. The controls tend to be difficult for a user to operate as well as have very few programmed features to simplify operation for the user. Further, operation of the controls often results in abrupt movements of the blade that reduce the life of the hydraulic system.